


Turn Me Up When You Feel Low

by ifwallscouldspeak



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Light Smut, Valentine's Day, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 06:06:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13675812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifwallscouldspeak/pseuds/ifwallscouldspeak
Summary: Trish can’t exactly remember how this started, this thing where they hook up at Trish Talk.(Inspired by the prompt, “I was in the neighborhood.”)





	Turn Me Up When You Feel Low

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously I know nothing about radio stations or how they work etrgftytyr sorry about that friends. 
> 
> This is for my fave @lightninginmyeyes! 
> 
>  
> 
> Title from “Stereo Hearts” by Gym Class Heroes.
> 
> Written for my personal [Femslash February](http://lo-cotidiano.tumblr.com/tagged/jennifer+does+femslash+february) challenge :)

 +++

 

“Jessica, what a surprise,” Trish says, trying to keep her face neutral.

She’s in the recording studio with a few interns and the show’s producer, Zach, going over last minute details for the latest episode of _Trish Talk_. Some of the sponsors have overruled her for the topic of the day. Rather than doing a heartfelt and hard-hitting segment on sexual assault during Mardi Gras - from which she has dozens of interviews and nuanced insights from people of all ages - she has to do a Valentine’s Day special.

It’s something involving going down memory lane with lonely callers and offering advice about those who feel down on love. She’s been arguing with Zach about it since he brought it up, but she basically has no say in the matter. Every argument she’s made about how this is boring and cliché has been met with stony glares and deep sighs. She’d also been told in no uncertain terms that she’s not even allowed to remark on it as a capitalist shill.

“Hallmark is one of your biggest backers, Trish,” Zach had said warningly.

When she first envisioned having her own radio show, she should’ve known that all of this ass-kissing would be involved.

In front of her though, Jessica looks like she’s biting back her own grin. Trish has to keep her eyes focused on the space between her eyebrows, just so she doesn’t burst into laughter. Next to her, Zach is giving her an unimpressed look. Trish is just gonna keep her back straight and her head up, though, and pretend like this is all going to be perfectly normal and safe for work. Her favorite intern, Nicole, simply munches on a granola bar with vague boredom written across her face.

“I was just in the neighborhood,” Jessica says, “And thought it’d be nice to come.”

One of the newer interns - Becky? Bethany? Bathsheba? - Chokes on the coffee she’s just taken a sip from. Trish’s nostrils flair and her hands grip on her knees, just ever so slightly. Zach mumbles something that she can’t quite catch, mostly because she doesn’t give a shit at the moment. Not when Jessica’s slow and easy smile is spreading on her face, making her feel hot all over.

“Come by, I mean,” Jessica says.

“How nice of you,” Trish responds. “Why don’t we go somewhere more private to catch up?”

Jessica looks like she’s about to agree, when Zach sighs. He starts packing up his notebooks and soundboards, gesturing for the interns to do the same. Nicole brushes a handful of crumbs off of the table.

“It’s fine, you can stay in here,” he says. “Just remember - you only have ten minutes before we go live.”

“Oh, that’s plenty of time,” Jessica says, a dark grin passing onto her face.

Zach flushes and stalks out of the booth, most of the interns tripping quickly behind him. Nicole smiles at Jessica though, and takes the time to pull down the venetian blinds over the one large window leading out to the rest of the recording studio. She snaps them shut and then heads for the door quietly, gently closing it behind her. Jessica and Trish sit for a few seconds more, waiting, in case anyone is about to run back in to grab something.

“Nope? Okay then,” Jessica says.

Trish watches her with interest as she goes to the door, locking the handle with purpose. Jessica stands there for a moment, fidgeting with something inside of her leather jacket. Once she turns around again, there’s an odd look on her face. Even though Trish has known her most of her life, it’s not something she’s ever seen before. It’s a weird mixture of bashful and seductive; even if Trish’s brain isn’t sure how to process this look, her body is already reacting to it. Trish shifts slightly, uncrossing her legs as something hot sparks in her.

“Happy Valentine’s,” Jessica says, moving into Trish’s space.

She holds something out to Trish, a dorky grin on her face. Trish glances down, surprise coloring her face as she looks at the small box of chocolates. It’s shaped like a heart and has a cartoon drawing of Iron Man on it. There’s text around the rim: _are you a piece of shrapnel? Because I'm having trouble keeping you out of my heart._

“This is...” Trish blinks. “This is horrible.”

“I know,” Jessica laughs.

Trish takes the box out of her hands gently, not even sure what to do with this corny monstrosity. She must have some kind of disgusted look on her face because Jessica just keeps laughing, nearly doubled over as she chuckles. Trish smiles, watching her. The hot, burning feeling inside of her cools down to something warm and tender. She loves watching Jessica laugh so recklessly; it’s not something she sees often.

When she stops, Jessica hops up onto her recording table carelessly. She pushes one of the microphones out of the way of her shoulder and leans back on her hands. It’s on the tip of Trish’s tongue to tell her to watch out for all the recording equipment, but she catches a glimpse of Jessica’s face. Her eyes are dark with need and she dips her tongue out, slowly licking her bottom lip. Jessica spreads her legs wide.

“Ten minutes,” Trish warns.

“More time than what we had the day before Thanksgiving,” Jessica says, tugging Trish out of her seat and between her legs.

Trish can’t exactly remember how this started, this thing where they hook up at _Trish Talk_.

It just happened one day when Jessica showed up to WNEX out of the blue with take-out. They had already been dating for two months at that point, and it had been such a nice surprise. Trish had thought nothing of it, honestly; she thought Jessica was just trying to be sweet, until things quickly crossed the line into downright dirty.

One minute, they were chowing down on fried rice and the next, Trish had one of her hands in Jessica’s hair and the other between her legs. It’s been going on for months, and - not surprisingly - they’ve been almost caught by a number of people on a number of different occasions. For some reason, though, Trish just can’t bring herself to care.

Maybe it’s because she always comes the hardest, right in the studio. She probably should investigate why that is, at some point.

Jessica sucks at her neck, her hands already pulling up Trish’s blouse from her pants. Trish leans into her, fingers gripping onto her thighs tightly. She shifts her face, their noses bumping into each other lightly as Trish moves to kiss Jessica. Their lips meet roughly, hot and wet against one another. Jessica’s tongue slides against her teeth and into her mouth, and Trish grips her thighs even tighter. One of Jessica’s hands runs up her blouse, sneaking under the wire of her bra. Trish gasps when her thumb rubs harshly against her nipple.

“Think we can both get off in ten?” Jessica pants against her mouth.

Trish shakes her head no, biting at Jessica’s lip. Her hands slide up Jessica’s thighs and towards the button on her jeans, fumbling on them as they keep kissing. Trish’s head spins as she tries to concentrate, but can’t quite get the snap out of the loop.

It’s crazy, being with Jessica. She never thought it was possible to be so turned on so quickly. She never thought it was possible to be with someone where their pleasure was the only thing on her mind, the only thing she was focused on doing, even when she wanted to crawl out of her own skin with need.

“Should we flip a coin?” Jessica chuckles.

“No, I’ve got you,” Trish says, finally popping the button open.

“You sure?”

Trish dips her hands into the front of Jessica’s pants, fingers already feeling that she’s already wet. Trish closes her eyes briefly, letting her mouth move of its own accord.

“Of course,” she says. “You know, since you did come all the way here...”

“And now I’ll get to come right here,” Jessica says.

Trish groans, moving her hands back up to the band of Jessica’s jeans. Jessica lifts her hips up and Trish tugs her pants down her legs, letting them pool at her ankles, resting on her boots. Trish knows it’s going to be slightly awkward; if they had more time, she would use a bit more finesse, get Jessica completely naked. But as it is, the mental countdown in her head already has her stressing. And she doesn’t care, honestly, if she doesn’t orgasm now, but she’s gonna be damned if Jessica does.

Trish is about to lean in and kiss Jessica again when she notices that Jessica has no underwear on.

“Surprise,” Jessica pants.

Trish swears. Because it’s honestly such a Jessica thing to do, but Trish can’t believe that she strolled into WNEX with a box of lame superhero-themed chocolates completely commando. She lets out a small whine, rubbing her thighs together, before dropping to her knees in front of Jessica.

There are so many awkward things about the situation - mostly the angle is weird and Trish keeps having to maneuver around Jessica’s jeans - but it’s also so, so perfect. Jessica keeps canting her hips upward into Trish’s mouth, small, breathy moans passing her lips. Trish keeps one hand gripped on Jessica’s thigh as the other moving in tandem with her mouth. Jessica’s hands find their way into Trish’s hair, holding her close. As Trish breathes and tastes and licks Jessica, she thinks that she’s glad she wore her hair loose today.

She gently rubs her thumb over Jessica’s clit, and tries not to laugh when Jessica lets out a low whine above her. One of her hands uncoils from her hair. Trish hears a light thud and keeps going, assuming that Jessica’s just thrown her hand back on the desk to support herself. Her thighs have already started shaking, so Trish knows that she’s close.

She vaguely hears a low, tinny sound, but she ignores it, thinking it’s probably just one of the overhead lights, or equipment starting up outside of the room. Jessica’s grip on her hair tightens, pulling her hair at her scalp. It only takes Trish a few more strategically placed licks and strokes before Jessica’s coming. Trish tries not to smile triumphantly as she lets out a long, low moan, fingers clenching and then relaxing in her hair.

Jessica slumps for a moment, and Trish kisses her thigh. She glances up at her, about to make some coy remark, when a bright red light catches at the corner of her eyes. For a moment, she can only freeze in place, half-crouching in front of Jessica. Like a bucket of cold water has been doused over her, Trish’s heart beats erratically and she feels frozen all over.

Because fuck, there’s only one reason why that red light would ever be on.

Her eyes track Jessica’s hand, pressing directly into the _On Air_ switch.

Jessica smiles at her contentedly, before she catches the horrified look on Trish’s face. Trish catches her opening her mouth but shakes her head rapidly. She quickly wipes her mouth off with the back of her hand, and gently pushes Jessica out of the way and off of the table. Jessica trips, looking extremely confused as she tries to tug her jeans back up. Trish points to the red light and watches as Jessica’s face goes very pale.

Trish’s brain goes into overdrive as she snaps her headphones onto her head and all but rips the microphone towards her mouth. Just as she’s about to say something completely asinine - _welcome back to Trish Talk, everyone. What you’ve just heard is the audio of one of the passionate scenes from this weekend’s opener, 50 Shades Free. Since it’s Valentine’s Day, we thought we’d discuss BDSM and its portrayal in mainstream media_  - when there is a series of short, rapid knocks on the door.

Trish freezes, her eyes shooting to Jessica, who has her pants on all the way now and is smoothing down her hair. Jessica gives her a weak smile before she goes over to the door, unlocking it and throwing it open.

Zach stands on the other side of it, mouth pressed into a thin, embarrassed line. He clears his throat once and then twice, before walking over to the table and flipping off the _On Air_ switch. Trish tries to maintain eye contact with him, pretending with every fiber of her being that it doesn’t smell like sex in the booth. Everyone is quiet for a few tense moments.

“That was...” Zach stutters.

“I - I am so -” Trish is embarrassed, of course, but she’s not exactly sorry, either.

“How many people across the Tri-State Area just heard me come?” Jessica asks.

Zach’s face grows even more flushed. “Thankfully, only five.”

Trish chokes. “Five?”

“You’re, uhm, rendezvous,” Zach says, “Was only broadcast to us in the studio. We didn’t have you connected yet.”

Trish sags in relief, literally falling into her chair. She’s not particularly religious, but in this moment, she looks up towards the ceiling, thanking whatever deity is up there.

“Oh,” she says faintly. Oh, good.”

“Yes.”

“Awesome,” Jessica says.

“So, uhm,” Zach rubs his forehead. “Right. I just came in to tell you that you’re on in sixty seconds. So.”

“Okay,” Trish says.

They look at each other awkwardly for another moment before he turns and walks out, leaving the door open. Trish wants to laugh, but can only manage a weak chuckle. Jessica moves over to where she sits, leaning down to wrap her in a hug. Trish knows that Jessica desperately wants to laugh at her, but doesn’t. Trish sighs, kissing Jessica’s cheek and leaning back into her.

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” she says.

Jessica rumbles against her, quietly snorting with laughter.

It makes Trish’s whole heart light up.

 

+++

 

 


End file.
